


Midnight Into Morning Coffee

by renjunphile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Up NCT Dream, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cafes, F/M, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Seatmates, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunphile/pseuds/renjunphile
Summary: He sits next to you every lecture, with the same heart-pounding, gut-twisting soft smile as a greeting and as a goodbye. In short, you were in love with him, but what do college students know about love?





	Midnight Into Morning Coffee

**YOU NOTICE THAT NA JAEMIN**  had a certain affinity for the colour pink. It’s quite endearing, really.

The first time you meet him, was on the first proper day of college, lectures and all. You had been set up in your seat early, choosing some random place in the middle of the theatre cause you were neither eager, like those at the front, nor laidback, like those in the back. No one really had friends on the first day of college- not unless your previous friends attended the same college and course as you did, so you were happy to sit and wait for the places to fill around you. You were comfortable being an introvert; you didn’t seek attention and connections with others all that much. Sure, you had a handful of best friends, but other than that, you weren’t the type to go out of your way to make more friends.

Na Jaemin walked in just a few minutes before your professor did, with his backpack swung over one shoulder as a lazy side smile rested on his face. You remember how your eyes gravitated towards the door, a soft awe washing over you as his own eyes examined the theatre, probably looking for a place to sit. He was wearing a pink jumper that day, with light-wash blue jeans. You’re not really sure why and how you remember; all you know is that you do, and all you know is that he chose to sit right beside you on that day.

And although Na Jaemin made a lot of friends in your lecture class, and was the epitome of happiness, he never sat anywhere else. You really wonder why that was because the pair of you never spoke, aside from soft “thank you’s” and “sorry’s” if ever you did something wrong.

You discovered something about yourself after meeting Na Jaemin. Apparently, you fell easy for boys so ridiculously out of your league that it was embarrassing. You fell head over heels, scraping your legs on the way down, for the soft smile he’d offer every time he would sit down (you were always there first, because he was always late) and the identical one he’d give before standing up and leaving. There was nothing special about the smile he would give you. It never indicated that he was interested in you; it was merely polite- just like the smile he would give to the barista that’d hand over his morning coffee or the person that held the door for him, but his smile was beautiful, and before you knew it, you found yourself thinking about his smile too often.

“Y/N,” your best friend, Chaewon, shook you out of your morning daze and you found that her eyebrows were stitched together in confusion.

“Yeah, Chae?” you murmured, fiddling with the strings of your backpack.

“Isn’t that your lecture room?” she frowned, pointing to a door that you had just passed.

You become alert, matching up the numbers and letters on the door to the one that was in your head, “Oh yeah, it is. I can’t believe I missed that!”

“Too busy thinking about Jaemin again, Y/N?” she giggled, “Have fun in there; say hi to Jaemin for me.”

“Shut up, Jaemin and I aren’t even friends,” you grumbled, stalking away as her laughs became fainter.

Your lecture room was unfamiliar to you, washing over a sense of mild anxiety as you trailed your eyes over the small number of people in the room. It would have been your favourite lecture last year, but you were yet to see what this new year brought.

It was the first day of your second year, and with that came timetable shifts and new rooms and new teachers and new people, unfortunately. You had no idea if Jaemin was even in your lecture.

As you found an empty row in a similar position to last year’s, you began to miss the familiarity of your old lecture theatre with the desks being scratched up and vandalised and the seats and their purple padding like a cinema. You watched as people piled into the room, some you recognised, while many you didn’t. The space to the left of you became occupied by a girl who glanced at you briefly before turning to her friend, and the space to the right of you was left empty, as if it was in memory of the boy who snatched your heart with a few smiles.

You were too busy reminiscing that you neglected to sense shuffling to the right of you. When you finally turned your head, you let out an embarrassingly loud yelp, which in turn shocked the boy that was about to sit down. He stepped back, his eyes wide in some kind of fear before they crinkled into amusement.

“I didn’t see you there,” you cringed apologetically, your eyes subtly scanning him delightfully.

“It’s okay, Y/N,” he smiled that angel smile, “Mind if I sit?”

You shook your head frantically as you squeaked, “You know my name?”

“Of course I do, Y/N. We were seat-mates all of last year,” he chuckled, “You know mine, right?”

“Jaemin. Na Jaemin,” you stated shyly, as your eyes travelled up, “I like your hair.”

“Thanks,” he ran his nimble fingers through his newly-dyed lock, “It was a dare, but I actually really like it. I might keep it for a while.”

“It suits you,” you say, and it does, because everything suits Na Jaemin, with his god-complexion.

The pink looks pretty on him; his hair makes his pale skin protrude and his eyes seem darker and more alluring, but at the same time, his features look softer too. The pink in his hair is lighter than the colour of his lips, but his hair is reminiscent of the faint blush that decorated his cheeks during the summer when it was too warm.

You shook your head lightly, cursing at yourself for even thinking about things like those. You instead turn your mind to how Jaemin chose to sit next to you over all the empty spaces in the room. Sure, none of his 4 best friends were in the lecture, but you noticed a guy you saw Jaemin have lunch with once sitting across the room with a spare seat next to him.

The lecture passed by too quickly, your mind out of the window above the clouds thinking of the boy whose presence you felt next to you, and soon enough, the professor was dismissing you. Before you could close your laptop, you felt his shift so his body faced towards you.

“Y/N? Are you okay? You barely made notes all lecture,” he directed his hand over to your laptop screen that displayed less than 20 words.

You flushed deeply as you racked your mind for any excuse, “I guess I’m out of it today- not ready for school yet, I guess.”

“I understand,” he smiled, “Do you want my notes?”

Your heart began to beat faster. Na Jaemin was offering you notes-  _no, Y/N, he’s just being nice, he’s not into you_ \- and you had no idea what to do, or say, or-

“Y/N? It’s okay. If you don’t want them, that’s fine. It’s just that the professor said some pretty important things and-” he was smiling lopsidedly as he reached up to comb his hair back. You almost melted.

“Oh, thanks Jaemin. That’s really nice of you! I can’t believe I dozed off like that,” you replied sheepishly, thinking of how you only failed to catch notes because you were too busy thinking of him.

“I’ll email it to you? What’s your email?” he asked, and you complied by typing it into the bottom of the document as he asked.

“Okay, well, I’ll see you around, Y/N,” he bid you goodbye before you watched him graciously make his way down the stairs of the theatre and out of the room.

Oh, your poor heart was in for a hard year if he kept this up.

•••••

**[to: youremail@gmail.com]  
[from: nanajminnie@gmail.com]  
[subject: lecture notes :)]**

here you go, y/n! ^•^  
 _[ attached: 1 document ]_

\- - -

**[to: nanajminnie@gmail.com]  
[from: youremail@gmail.com]  
[subject: :D]**

thanks jaemin! you’re a life-saver! nice email, by the way.

\- - -

**[to: youremail@gmail.com]  
[from: nanajminnie@gmail.com]  
[subject: •.•]**

you’re welcome! and shush, everyone made their email when they were like 12! i forgot the password to my school email…

by the way, are you close with yeri? i saw her walking with you yesterday hehe

\- - -

**[to: nanajminnie@gmail.com]  
[from: youremail@gmail.com]  
[subject: ㅋㅋㅋ]**

sure, jaemin, i believe you ㅋㅋㅋㅋ but yeah, she’s one of my best friends. why?

\- - -

**[to: youremail@gmail.com]  
[from: nanajminnie@gmail.com]  
[subject: ㅜㅜ]**

i’m telling the truth! and good, i have a favour to ask from you the next time i see you then :-)

•••••

You turn up to your next lecture with Jaemin unsettled and with your heart tearing from all sides, and from the inside and out too. You knew exactly what he wanted- it was what any boy wanted. You watched as he walked through the door, his eyes brightening to see that you were already there, as always. You wished it was due to the only fact that you were there, and not that because you were about to give him something.

“Okay, so you know that favour I asked for?” he was almost panting by the time he reached you as he unpacked his things, “I was wondering if you could give me Yeri’s-”

You cut him off, sliding over a torn piece of paper that had been burning holes through your heart, “Her phone number, right? Sure. Least I could do after giving me your notes.”

“Oh thanks, Y/N! Honestly, thank you!” he grinned, pocketing the piece of paper.

“Word of advice though: Yeri likes confident guys. She probably would’ve liked you better if you just approached her and talked to her, but she’s not a picky person. She’s quite the romantic, actually. Café dates and holding hands and warm hugs and that.”

He shifted uncomfortably, noticing your blasé tone, “Uh, thanks, Y/N. I’ll make sure to tell Mark that.”

Your eyes widened as your head snapped around to meet his gaze, “Mark?”

“Yeah, Mark. He’s liked her for a while and I thought I’d do the lovesick fool a favour cause he’s too shy and awkward to ask, but now knowing that, he might have to toughen up. Why did you seem so shocked?”

“Because I thought that you wanted her number? You don’t like her?” you gaped.

“Not in that way,” he shrugged, fidgeting with his clothes, “Besides, she’s not my type.”

The moment that he had asked about Yeri, you had known he was after her number. Everyone was after Yeri’s heart on this campus, and you just so happened to be the best friend that they all turned to for giving her number. Often, you said no, to Yeri’s request, but you just couldn’t refuse Jaemin, no matter if it broke your heart to comply. Now knowing that it was for Mark, your heartfelt at peace again.

You nodded in acknowledgement, and turned your head back to your laptop and stationery with your cheeks flaring up. The two of you stayed silent for the longest while as the professor rambled on. This time, you didn’t forget to make notes, otherwise, Jaemin might think you were trying to leech off of him again.

You were packing your things up, when he spoke again, “And what about you, Y/N? What kind of guys do you like?”

Ones that don’t like me back, you were tempted to utter, but you masked your bitterness with a shy smile, “Nice guys that make my heart flutter.”

But the thing way, Na Jaemin didn’t just make your heart flutter. He made your heart stop, and he made it pound and he made it race and you only had a proper conversation with him two days ago. Now that you had spoken to him, you knew you were in it for hell, because you didn’t see yourself climbing up that hole of a stupid crush- no, you were sinking so much deeper, and you weren’t stopping yourself.

•••••

Lunch the next day, Yeri came sprinting towards where you and Chaewon were sat. Eunbi trekked behind her, rolling your eyes.

“Guess what?” Yeri squealed, “Mark Lee texted me!”

“I thought we were supposed to guess?” you humoured, “But good for you.”

“Y/N! Be more excited for me!” Yeri pouted, “I’ve had my eye on him for months ever since he sat next to me that one time in my lecture. He’s so sweet. I think I’m in love, guys.”

“Gheeze, I thought Y/N with Jaemin was bad, but you’re worse,” Chaewon rolled her eyes jokingly, “But seriously, good for you, Yeri.”

“Oh don’t compare me and Mark to Y/N and Jaemin! They’ve never exchanged more than 10 words! But that’s all about to change, Y/N! Mark is best friends with Jaemin, so I could ask him to set you two up if you want?” Yeri offered sweetly calming down and getting her food out.

“No! Don’t do that!” you screeched, “It’s just a silly little crush, trust me.”

“Yeah, but silly little crushes don’t last a year, Y/N,” Eunbi snorted.

“Shut up,” you scowled playfully, “How did he even get your number, Yer?”

“He won’t tell me,” she giggled, “But that means he really likes me if he thought about asking someone else to get my number. He said he would’ve gotten it from me himself, but he was a bit shy. It wasn’t any of you, was it?”

You bit your lip and shook your head. Telling her would be exposing the fact that you talked to Jaemin and for now, you wanted to keep him for yourself.

After that, your relationship with Jaemin changed. You weren’t sure if it was for the better or for worse. You two often talked now, wether it be about the lecture or Yeri and Mark, but never about yourselves. He didn’t know much about you, and you didn’t know much about him. You two had the lecture-friends vibe, nothing more and you hated it when all you wanted to do was sit and stare in awe at his eyes as he held your hand and giggled.

“Y/N,” he greeted one morning. You loved the way he said your name. You were so lovestruck with him that it hurt often, “Do you know about the gathering? Mark told me he invited Yeri and her friends this morning.”

“Hey Jaemin,” you replied, “I haven’t seen Yeri today yet and she likes to deliver news personally.”

“Well, I’m sure you’re invited. Come, yeah? It’ll be fun! It’s at our friends’ apartment off campus but really near,” he explained, “Two freshmen that we’ve been friends with all our lives. Chenle’s really rich so his family bought him an apartment a few minutes away and he lives there with our friend Jisung. Chenle’s a music major and Jisung’s a dance major.”

“I’ll try and come then,” your heart was racing at a million beats per minute; you were about to pass out, you were sure of it. You were going to hang out with Na Jaemin, the boy you’ve had a crush on ever since the first lecture of your college career. Of course, he was just being nice, so you didn’t want to over analyse, but still, you were excited.

When Yeri delivered the news at lunch, you had to sit there and pretend you knew nothing about what was going on. You even resisted a little in an effort to show that you weren’t obsessing over the fact that Na Jaemin was going to be there, which was the exact reason you wanted to come.

“It’s a gathering, yeah? I’m not really down to party,” you hummed.

“Mark said it’s just us girls, him and his 6 friends, including Jaemin,” she wiggled her eyebrows towards you, “We need to go shopping for cute outfits!”

“Yer! You just said it was a gathering, not a party,” Chaewon said pointedly, “Why do you need a cute new outfit?”

“Uh, so Mark won’t be able to keep his hands off me? Duh! Come on, you have to help me! Y/N, we’ll find you a cute outfit too.”

“Yeri, no!”

•••••

A few days later, your heart was literally shaking around in your chest as you nervously walked up to the door of Chenle and Jisung’s apartment. You were so nervous to finally hang out with Jaemin after crushing on him for the past year, but that was exactly the problem- you were crushing on him. You were deathly afraid that you were going to do something embarrassing in front of him or that your friends would expose you, or something of the sort.

Beside you, Yeri was the total opposite- she was so excited to hang out with Mark finally, and you wished you could be like her but the difference between you two was that Mark actually liked her.

“Right, okay. How do I look?” Yeri breathed, looking between you and Chaewon, since Eunbi had prior commitments.

“Like a goddess, as always, Yer,” you rolled your eyes, unable to deny that she was one of the prettiest people you’d seen. You were incredibly, incredibly confused when Jaemin had said she wasn’t his type, “Mark is not going to be able to keep his eyes off of you.”

“Thanks,” Yeri breathed, “Now remember, Y/N, this is also your chance to get to know-”

“Ah, nope! Shut up, Yeri!” you cut her off, not wanting to be reminded of how Jaemin was going to be there, “Just knock on the damn door, Chae.”

Chaewon giggled and complied, knocking on the hardwood. Judging from the lobby of the apartment building, you were expecting something grand. When Jaemin said that Chenle’s family were rich, you hadn’t expected this level of wealth. The lobby of the building seemed like the lobby of a 5-star hotel, not at all one of the apartment building of two college freshmen.

The boy who opened the door was unfamiliar to you, but he smiled brightly, “Ah! You’re Yeri, right? And Y/N? Sorry, I don’t know your name. I’m Renjun.”

“Chaewon,” she introduced as the three of you stepped inside the expectedly modern and fancy apartment. The boys probably hung out here a lot.

“How do you know my name and not hers?” you frowned.

He giggled, looking behind him to see Mark approaching, “Oh, because J-”

“Just because he does,” Mark raced up behind the boy and covered his mouth, “Go back, Renjun. Hey Yeri, Y/N, Chaewon.”

Yeri and Mark shared a cute hug before he escorted you into the living room out of the foyer. Renjun took the plastic bags of food that was shared between the three of you and raced off to the kitchen to get bowls.

5 more boys were relaxed over the three couches and you recognised Jaemin and Jeno. When you first met Jaemin, you were half a mind convinced he was dating Jeno because they were always together until you learnt that he had 3 other friends. With the arrival of Chenle and Jisung, their group expanded to 7.

“Guys, they’re here,” Mark announced, tearing the guys’ attention off of the show they were watching.

You met Jaemin’s eyes and he smiled a smile brighter than usual. He seemed happy. Your cheeks heated up as he patted the spot next to him, to which you went straight to. You didn’t look back to see the faces of your best friends because they probably showed some form of shock or surprise. As far as they knew, you’ve never had a proper conversation with Jaemin.

“Glad you could make it, seat-mate!” he said enthusiastically, “If you didn’t know, that’s Donghyuck, Jeno, Chenle and Jisung. You met Renjun at the door?”

“Yeah I did,” you replied as you smiled to each of the boys, “Nice place.”

“I’m lucky that this one is so spoiled,” Jisung nudged his best friend with a cheeky smile.

“I’m not spoiled! Be careful; I’ll just kick you out. Not like you pay rent,” Chenle rolled his eyes playfully.

“What do you call getting an expensive ass apartment for you and your best friend for freshman year? Yeah, spoiled,” Donghyuck retorted, “Anyway, I’m glad to finally meet you, Y/N.”

“Finally?”

Your confusion was not addressed as Renjun returned to the room, carrying a tray of food that you had bought and placing it on the black glass coffee table, “These are my favourite, thanks!”

“What are we doing here?” Yeri asked curiously as she looked around.

“Just chilling, drink a bit, watch some movies, play some games. Anything,” Jeno shrugged, “We could go out, even.”

“Oh, don’t give Y/N any alcohol tonight. She has the lowest alcohol tolerance ever! She’ll probably do something stupid,” Chaewon snorted.

“She’s right,” you admitted sheepishly. Your tolerance was abysmal, really. While your friends tried to help train your tolerance, they hated the drunk, emotional, sappy Y/N that came with it. Drunk Y/N refused to retain any thoughts and chose to voice everything in her mind. Drunk Y/N was how the girls found out about your little, or large, crush on Na Jaemin and Drunk Y/N would probably be how the secret even came out to him.

“Oh, you’re like Jaemin then,” Jisung chuckled, “Drunk Jaemin is so emotionally exhausting! And physically since you have to drag him around everywhere.”

“Jisung-ah! Stop exposing me,” Jaemin called over in fake fury, making you giggle.

“I’m sure you’re not as bad as I am,” you said.

“Should we test it?” Jaemin gestured to the bottles on the table.

You shook your head furiously, “Absolutely not. I’m really not up for embarrassing myself tonight.”

“Me neither,” Jaemin looked away offhandedly.

•••••

The night spent with Jaemin and Mark and their friends turned out to be incredibly fun. The boys were all so welcoming, enthusiastic and cheerful that you never once felt uncomfortable hanging out with them, even with Jaemin being there.

It also showed you a different side of Jaemin, and unfortunately for you and him, you kind of liked him even more after. You learned that he loved his friends a lot and that he was one of the quieter ones, who always looked on fondly, but feigned sarcasm or joked around with them when addressed. You learned actual facts about him too since you didn’t actually know too much about him. You learned that he couldn’t eat dairy, which was unfortunate since you loved it so much, and learned his nickname since he was young was Nana (“That’s where the email’s from!”). You learned how he could play the piano and saw how he could ride a hover-board doing a handstand. Jaemin was breaking through absolutely every little defence you had left against him all in one night. You hated it, because the more you knew about him, the more he seemed untouchable. Na Jaemin seemed far too perfect for you.

Eventually, the night waned down until the sky was pitch black with some stars peeked through the light pollution. Chaewon had gone back to your dorms a while ago to finish up on some work, and you had found out that all the boys were sleeping at the apartment. You and Yeri planned to stay quite late, just to give Yeri as long as possible with Mark. In one night, they had already ended up cuddling together watching a film. It was sickeningly cute compared to how you and Jaemin sat many inches apart stoically.

You saw that it was past midnight when the film you were all watching had ended. Looking around, you saw Yeri and Mark asleep together under a blanket, and beside them, Hadchan and Jeno were leaning on each other. Renjun was on a different couch with Chenle and Jisung who were collapsed over one another, which was an amusing sight. The boys seemed more like brothers over anything.

It also seemed that it was only you and Jaemin left awake, and when you turned, you found him blinking at you, “You okay?” you had asked quietly.

“Are you tired?” he said quickly.

You paused for a moment and shook your head, “I guess not, why?”

“Do you want to come get coffee with me now?” Jaemin offered and your heart maybe exploded in that moment. He must have sensed the shift in your stare, “You don’t have to, of course! But there’s this really good 24/7 café just a few minutes down and I want coffee but those bumble-heads never have any soy milk.”

“I’ll come with you, Jaemin,” you accepted softly, even though you were completely freaking out on the inside. You were about to get coffee at almost 1 in the morning with your crush. Oh life was blessing you.

“Yay! Thanks, Y/N. We’ll just go quickly so you and Yeri can go home, but they seem pretty comfortable there;” he nodded over to the cuddling couple.

“I might just leave her, to be honest. I don’t think she’ll mind in the slightest,” you chuckled lowly, “You’re a good friend to Mark, Jaemin, setting him up with Yeri like that.”

“He’s been good to me; it was the least I could do,” he shrugged sheepishly, “It was you who agreed to give me her number anyway. I still can’t believe you thought it was me who liked her.”

You two got up from your seats and crept towards the front door, “What’s so hard to believe? Everyone falls for Yeri.”

“Well, I haven’t ever,” Jaemin stated, “And looks like everyone will have to back off now that she’s infatuated with my dork of a best friend.”

Your heart cheered at the fact that Jaemin had never crushed on Yeri, “I doubt they will, but Yeri’s loyalty is so fierce. Mark won’t have to worry about a single thing.”

The two of you exited the apartment, walking side by side to the elevator and chatting quietly. When you made it out of the building, the cold nighttime air immediately smacked you in the face and you shivered. Otherwise, it was a beautiful night, but you wished to get to the coffee shop quick.

“It’s handy having a 24-hour coffee shop near a college,” you noted, “I don’t know why I’ve never heard of it.”

“Are you a big coffee drinker? Cause I am,” Jaemin said, “And I also happen to procrastinate and have to do all my work at ridiculous hours of the morning. I love the coffee shop; some of my other friends work there as a barista. One should be on shift now, actually.”

You replied you were a relatively normal coffee drinker, and the two of you carried on the conversation until you reached the shop. Being with Jaemin made you forget about the cold since he just gave off so much warmth and being with Jaemin made time fly.

This was not good for your heart.

He pushed the door into the coffee shop and you were hit by a pleasant aroma of coffee. You saw that there was one college student in the corner, furiously typing on their laptop.

“Hyung,” Jaemin called out pleasantly to the barista, “Hey.”

“Oh hey Jaemin!” he replied cheerily, “Who’s this?”

“This is Y/N,” Jaemin explained, “Mark’s girl’s best friends. We were just hanging out at Chenle’s.”

“And you didn’t invite us?” he pouted, before smiling over to you, “Hi, I’m Taeyong.”

“Hyung, if we had invited you all, it would have turned into a party,” Jaemin shook his head, “Can I get one regular cappuccino- and Y/N, what do you want?”

You shook your head, your cheeks turning red, “I’ll pay for mine, Jaemin, it’s okay!”

“No, let me! I dragged you out at 1 in the morning to get coffee with me,” Jaemin argued.

Taeyong rolled his eyes at the sweet exchange, “Y/N, just let Jaemin pay; he’s too stubborn and sweet to give it up.”

You mulled it over in your head. He was just being nice, “Okay, fine. I’ll have a small decaf latte.”

“Make that a regular,” Jaemin hummed, before paying quickly and then leading you over to a booth.

“Jaemin, you didn’t have to do that,” you whined.

“But I wanted to,” Jaemin murmured, “Honestly, don’t worry about it, Y/N.”

You just blushed and looked down as he continued to speak, “I can’t believe we barely talked all of last year even though we sat together! We could have been friends long ago.”

Friends. Yikes.

“Oh, yeah,” you chuckled lightly, “Maybe that’s my fault; I’m not good at starting conversations and making friends.”

“Oh, neither am I,” Jaemin answered, “I do have a fair few friends, but either I’ve known them since childhood or they approached me, but it’s nice to talk to you, Y/N.”

Your heart began to pound quicker as you smiled shyly, “You too, Jaemin.”

Eventually, Taeyong brought over your drinks, “This isn’t a restaurant; you’re meant to come collect it, Jae.”

“Then why are you here?” he fired back.

“Ah, didn’t want to interrupt the flow of your conversation, lovebirds,” Taeyong winked.

Jaemin groaned, hitting Taeyong on the arm while you looked away in embarrassment. Jaemin’s reaction seemed like he was offended by Taeyong’s claim, making your heart drop.

“Okay, I’ll get going now. It was nice to meet you finally, Y/N,” Taeyong grinned.

You replied the same but turned to Jaemin in confusion once he was out of sight, “Why do your friends keep saying it’s nice to meet me finally?”

Jaemin, who was drinking his coffee, choked and his eyes went wide, “Uh… I’m not quite sure.”

He looked away, “Jaemin, really?”

With a newfound sense of bravery, he met your eyes again, “Okay, fine, Y/N. I’m only going to do this because it’s 1 AM and apparently it’s a perfect time to do stupid things. I would’ve told you this a while ago but it seemed too ridiculous because we never actually had a conversation before this week, but Y/N, I’ve been crushing on you for the longest time.”

Your eyes widened like no other as your heart sped up. What the fuck just happened? So many thoughts, mainly ones of joy, were running through your head and you had no idea what to do or say.

“Honestly, Y/N, you don’t have to say anything back. You can reject me, I don’t care, but I just wanted to tell you because I don’t know if I can hold it back any longer sitting next to you in the lectures, but starting from now, I’ll sit somewhere else, if I make you uncomfortable.”

“No, don’t do that.”

“What?” he frowned.

You looked up at him and smiled, “Jae, I was meant to confess first. I was meant to get rejected. I’m shocked because I had no idea you felt this way at all.”

“Wait, what? Y/N, you like me?” he said desperately, enthusiastically.

“Ever since you walked into that lecture theatre in that damn light pink jumper and your hair swept to the side,” you confessed, “I’m really glad you sat next to me, even if it hurt to pine over you for a year. I never once thought I had a chance with you.”

“I never thought I’d have a chance with you, either, Y/N,” his voice dropped low, “We could’ve been something all these months, but maybe we’re shit at showing feelings.”

“I guess so,” you fiddled with the handle of your mug, now shy in front of him.

“Hey,” he called over, placing a warm hand to your cold cheeks and lifting it lightly, “Let me take you on a date; this one doesn’t count.”

“That didn’t sound like a question, Jaemin,” you pointed out, chuckling.

“That’s cause it wasn’t. Tomorrow- I’ll pick you up?” he grinned cheekily.

“You have a car?”

He shook his head, “I can drive, but no. Chenle has a car, so…”

You laughed more, “Okay, fine, you can pick me up tomorrow. Will you tell me where we’re going?”

“Aish, Y/N, give a man some time! I expected to be rejected, not taking out the girl of my dreams to a date!” he whinged adorably.

“Oh don’t call me that!” you buried your face in your hands.

“Well I will, because it’s true,” Jaemin stated firmly, taking one hand from your face and clasping it in his hands. Your poor, poor, poor heart, “When I told you Yeri wasn’t my type, I wasn’t lying. I like girls who are soft-spoken and hard-working even if they forget to take lecture notes because they were thinking about speaking to their crush for the first time-“

“Yah, Jaemin! That wasn’t what happened,” you scowled in embarrassment.

“It’s okay Y/N; I couldn’t stop thinking about you after the lecture,” he placed the most gentle kiss on the back of your hand, “I like girls who blush at the littlest things and girls with the cutest laugh I’ve ever heard. I like girls who smile to themselves whenever they understand something complicated from the lecture and I like girls who are intelligent, but humble. I like you, Y/N.”

You did nothing but clasp his cheeks and guide him forward to meet your lips. Oh God damn, you were so infatuated with Na Jaemin and it seemed that he liked you back. This is straight out of a film or a book!

Jaemin smiled against your lips, moving against you delicately, hesitantly and eventually, passionately, while he squeezed your hand that was still in his. It felt like the two of you were alone; you could be in a burning room and never notice because it was heaven against Na Jaemin’s lips, and you didn’t want to pull away unless necessary.

It was you who ran out of breath first and you shyly looked away.

“Ah, Y/N, you can’t just go kiss me like that and then be shy about it,” Jaemin grunted playfully, “Okay, let’s finish our coffee and get back to the apartment. I feel like Taeyong just saw all of that and is about to bombard us with questions.”

You talked sweetly to one another afterwards, finishing your coffee quick. The walk back to the apartment left a lasting blush on your face as you arrived on the doorstep hand-in-hand, with his coat enveloping you.

Jaemin nudged the key into the hole, but before turning it, he looked back at you, “Wait, so does this mean I make your heart flutter?”

“Yah, Jaemin!” you cringed at yourself for saying those words to him a few days ago.

Jaemin just chuckled, pulling you in closer and pressing his lips back to yours.

Oh, the joys of the early morning.


End file.
